A Soft Heart Gone Cold.
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: A girl helps the ronins get into and defeat the dynasty but she might just be there for more then that, how will the warlord of cruelty take this? I DON'T KNOW! READ IT AND FINE OUT! And well you're at that, review it if ya read it got it?! ya freakers!


Author's Note: WARNING! I am a mondo Anubis fanatic. So, for those of you with vegetables for brains that don't like Anubis, don't read this. OH, and n e 1 who flames my @$$ for this fic, flames go in da garbage, so don' bother. And this sort of has some Sailor Moon in it so. That should take care of that. Do um's a favee and if you happen to read this pweez tell me? Ne way juzzt enjoy da fic.   
-_-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Soft Heart Gone Cold.  
Why do I feel this strange pain, this need for something... something.  
Anubis, the warlord of fear, thought standing on a balcony, in Tolpa's castle, overlooking the city the Dynasty had concurred. "What could it be?" he thought aloud staring up at the stars.  
  
Meanwhile, in Ryo's house farther away from the Dynasty castle, a young girl stared at the same stars as Anubis did thinking the same thing, What do I still yurn for?   
"Kaylynn?"   
"*Gasp*!" the girl spun around quickly only to come face to face with Sage, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."   
"That's ok, Sage. What did you want?"   
"I just um...-"   
"Hey, Sage, Kaylynn, c'mon!" Ryo called over to them. "Wha-a-at!" Kaylynn whined (all in good humor, she just wasn't to fond of Ryo that's all) "We're gonna attack the Dynasty's castle and we might need your psychic shield or healing powers."   
"Yes sir!" Kaylynn said sarcastically making a hasty salute, that got some snickers out of the guys.   
  
The guards were heavy outside the castle and they almost didn't make it in, but with Kaylynn's strong psychic ability, they made it ("Ok, who's good?" Kaylynn had said after blasting ten soldiers away from Ryo) they were almost to the doors of the castle when, "Quake With Fear!" they were blasted off their feet by a surprise attack. "wha-A-at was that!" Kaylynn cried sitting up and pulling pieces of rock out of her wavy, short, blond-brown hair and blinking her shimmery steel- blue eyes quickly. A figure stepped into the light "Anubis!" the six warriors cried in unison. Anubis laughed coldly and then his shining eyes saw Kaylynn in person for the first time, "I've heard much of you girl it seems you are an equal and better warrior then the Ronins are. Is this true?"   
"hu chya!" Kaylynn said bumping her hand on the side of her head as a sign of saying 'duh'.   
"Kaylynn, now you sit aside and let us battle the Dynasty got it."   
"Yes sir Mr. Pain in the ass leader boy." She grumbled under her breath stamping out of the way of battle.  
  
The battle raged on and eventually Anubis took the top. "Pitiful." He said standing above Ryo. "Now to finish what I've started." He said raising that blade thing he always has with him preparing to claim Ryo's life but was halted by Kaylynn's cry from close to him, "Stop it! I can't take it any more, I know I was told not to interfere no matter what, but I can't stand it!" she cried out running between Ryo and Anubis putting herself as Ryo's shield from the blade. Anubis lowered the blade staring in awe at her compassion and loyalty she showed toward someone she would barely listen to, nor respect in the lowest form of it, "Why, I have seen the way you treat him, you are completely ignorant when it comes to him. Why risk yourself for him?"   
"Because. Because, even though I hate him and disrespect him and disgrace him and just plain old torture him, he's a team member, a comrade in battle. And you wouldn't know what it's like to see someone like that in danger your heart wouldn't be able to stand it. I felt that way about Ryo just now." She said fighting back tears showing how strong and loyal she was, then something inside Anubis clicked on, Loyalty, friendship, love, strength, and compassion. She shows all of these so strongly, and I... I hide behind my armor and the Dynasty, I fear these traits. But friendship and love make her so strong. That same pain and longing, from before, it's returned, is that what I want so badly? Loyal friends love and compassion?   
~Anubis, Anubis~  
Who- who's there, who speaks?   
~I, Kaylynn, I speak. Anubis, those traits, those are what you long for. Tolpa has masked them with hate and anger look past these boundaries, and see the caring man that you really are. ~  
Look past the boundaries?   
~Yes. ~  
I'll try. A bright light began to glow, so brightly that it masked out everything from Anubis' sight. When the light died down, the girl that had been standing there in blue jeans, a black halter top, hiking boots and black mid length gloves had been replaced with a glamorous young princess in a long yellow satin kimono with pale designs of tiger lilies on it, dangling diamond earrings, dark short hair pulled up into a bun stacked on top of a rhinestone tiara stood there; she had pale skin and her dark eyelashes had jewels placed above them and her steel-blue eyes shone with the light of all the night stars that reflected in them. Anubis practically fell off his feet looking at her. "Anubis," as she spoke her voice, serene and kind, seemed to echo from everywhere -unfortunately for them, Tolpa heard it as well- "I have come to help you remember who you are. And who you were. I am Princess Kaylynn of the fourth crest dynasty of Venus, and you were the man from earth that my heart stopped for. You came to Venus to be with me. But, then, a strong evil came..."  
  
Flash Back: The kingdom of Venus 1,000 years ago;  
  
A bloody -carnage friendly -_-; - battle rages in the back as a beautiful young princess and a you man say their final good-byes to each other, "Oh, Anubis, why do you have to fight? Why not stay here and work on the patrols around the palace?"   
"I must go, please, don't make this more painful for me." Just then, a strange demon (Tolpa, but they didn't know that. Oh and Anubis has his armor to so,) appeared out of no where instinctively Anubis put himself between the princess and the demon, but with that the demon shot black power and energy at Anubis stunning him and with that took him away "NO! Anubis! No-o-o-o-o." the princess cried out falling to her knees and crying mournfully for her Heart.  
  
End Flash Back;  
  
Anubis fell to his knees at this sudden memory shock Kaylynn knelt down as well and wrapped her arms around his neck "Tolpa took you from me once, but may god have mercy on him if he dares try to take you again." She said soothingly. At that moment Ryo and the others came to and saw Kaylynn, in a yellow kimono, kneeling on the ground- hugging Anubis! "Kaylynn, what in the name of- what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Kaylynn stood and Rowen raised his bow aiming straight for Anubis' chest, but Kaylynn shielded him like she had Ryo "If you kill him," she said threateningly "Then what?" Ryo said back just as menacingly "Then you'll have to kill me first." She finished kneeling back down and hugging Anubis again. Then Ryo noticed something he hadn't before, Anubis had tears streaming down his face and his eyes looked different, softer and kinder. Rowen lowered his bow and looked at Ryo who motioned for him to put it away. Kaylynn told them Anubis' story and helped them to understand him better.  
  
But, instead of just 'and they lived happily ever after' Tolpa appears and begins to speak "So, you wish to save Anubis from my evil, do you, girl. Well, you won't live that long!" a strong wind picked up and dark energy began to surge forth at Kaylynn, but she was fast and she put up her psychic shield and began to attack back at Tolpa with a sparkling beam of red power "Star Light Scream!" she cried unleashing the full fury of her attack destroying Tolpa in one swift sweep of power.   
"Hey, Kaylynn,"   
"Yes, Rowen?"   
"If you could destroy Tolpa in one attack, then, why didn't you do that when we first got here?"  
"Weah- We have to fill a half hour!"   
  
~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~~(*)~  
  
O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ok now we can say 'and they lived happily ever after.'  
  
  
END!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
